The present invention relates to a structure for electrically connecting sheathed electric wires with press-connection terminals for use in connectors.
FIG. 5 shows a crimping structure 50 disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 6-19293U. In this structure, a blade 56 is formed with a crimper 53 for crimping one of insulative barrels 51 onto a sheathed electric wire 52, and a guide 55 extending along one of walls 54 opposing to each other while defining a space that the sheathed electric wire 52 and the insulative barrels 51 are placed. A blade 57 is formed with a crimper for crimping the other one of the insulative barrels 51 and a guide extending along the other one of the walls 54. Required number of the blade 56 and the blade 57 are alternately arranged in the axial direction of the sheathed electric wire 52. Grooves 58 are formed between each of adjacent blades 56 (57). The guide 55 is formed with a chamfered portion 59 for guiding associated one of the walls 54 into associated one of the grooves 58.
In order to deal with demands for the downsizing of connectors in recent years, terminals and used for those are made smaller and walls disposed between the terminals is also made thinner, because the terminals are arranged with a narrow space left therebetween (i.e., in a narrow pitch). In a case where the crimping structure 50 is applied to a connector with the narrow-pitched terminals thus arranged, the guide 55 is provided with the chamfered portion 59 for correcting the tilted wall 54 along the groove 58; however, the chamfered portion 59 becomes extremely small in dimension as the use of a narrow-pitched crimping tool is needed, whereby the wall 54 can hardly smoothly be guided along the groove 58. Consequently, the wall 54 may incorrectly collide with the chamfered portion 59, thereby the wall 54 is damaged and it is impossible to ensure the electrical connection therebetween. In a case where the clearance between the wall 54 and the groove 58 is too small, the same result is caused. In a case where the clearance is too large, the wall 54 will not be appropriately held within the groove 58.
Similar explanation is applicable to a structure that a press-connection terminal is placed between opposing walls and a sheathed electric wire is pressed against the press-connection terminal in order to establish electrical connection therebetween. Specifically, in a case where a blade of the press-connection terminal is tilted along the tilted wall, there is anxiety that desired electrical connection cannot be obtained.